


Road Complex AA1. Hunter Mask Lore

by strawberrysteel



Series: Road Complex AA1 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Armor Lore, Death, Destiny Lore, Gen, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Lore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysteel/pseuds/strawberrysteel
Summary: Lore entry for the Hunter armor road complex AA1. Hunter Guardian goes on a scouting mission.
Series: Road Complex AA1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833496
Kudos: 3





	1. Mask

“Be mindful of the countless miles ahead. They will test even the bravest among us.”  
-The Speaker

The Hunter held these words in their head as they made their way further and further from the city, each step bringing them deeper into the wilds. This scouting mission was to be a particularly long one, about four weeks. The landscape they were assigned is mountainous and rocky, so checking every nook and cranny would take the full month. It was a relatively straightforward scouting mission, with little risk other than the stray fallen lurking about, just maybe more tedious.  


In the first week the Hunter came across a gang of three pike riders. With a lucky shot they managed to hit the engine of one vehicle, resulting in an explosion that took out all three. They spent the next few days on edge, fearing the noise would provoke unwanted attention.  


The second week killed the Hunter 3 times. During this week they ventured through the most hostile terrain of the whole mission. The rocks gave away twice causing two deaths from falling, and as a result two hikes back up from where they fell. The last death was from the wilds themselves, something with lots of teeth executed an attack while they slept. The Hunter was no sure what animal it was, only that after they woke with teeth in their neck the attacker was soon vaporized by their golden gun.  


The third week filled the Hunter with anxiety. Nothing happened at all, no surprise attacks, no dangerous terrain, and no deadly enemies. Each night alone by the fire with a ghost that knows little of conversation was agonizing. In an area that saw guardians few and far between, the presence of nothing was terrifying.  


The fourth week was when the Hunter failed their mission. The nothingness continued, no attacks and no other signs of anything. Every time a stick snapped, or leaves crumbles a shot from their gun rang out. Each time a shot rang out the Hunter’s heart raced, terrified with the idea they had alerted the enemy they could not detect. Eventually they were no longer scouting thoroughly, but rather only focused on their own preservation.  


Back at the tower the hunter reported a failed mission.  
“Why?”  
“I was not brave enough.”


	2. Road Complex AA1. Hunter Gauntlets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Complex AA1 lore entry. The Hunter investgates fallen chatter.

“An adventurer’s spirit is a tool so few possess. Own it. Enjoy it.”  
-The Speaker  


The Hunter mumbled these words to themselves as the kicked the body of the dead fallen onto its stomach. They had been away from the city for weeks and wanted nothing more than bath with clean, hot water, not just another dunk in whatever stream or pond nature had to offer. It was true that they enjoyed the freedom of the wilds, but everyone has their limits, and theirs was when their nose-less ghost commented on their odor.  


The Hunter checked what they assumed was the wretched things backpack and found nothing other than a few spare rounds of ammo and something that could only be described as what the fallen consider rations.  


Dead end. Again.  


“Adventure’s spirit my ass,” the Hunter mumbled, they were starting to grow weary of this mission.  


There was chatter of some new fallen scheme to hit the city’s supply lines, and the Hunter had been tasked with looking for evidence of a plan. They had taken out all fallen they came across from dregs to captains, and even downed a walker, but found not even a whisper of a plan. This was troubling because despite the fact the Hunter had found no indication of a scheme, the tower was still hearing chatter on fallen channels. The information on the channels was clearly false, and the 

Hunter expected it was a cover up for something else.  


Another week gone and still nothing, yet the chatter remined.  


“This is really staring to piss me off,” the Hunter grumbled as they ducked into an old subway tunnel.  


They had been out for weeks with nothing to show for it. The tower had radioed them and offered a replacement, but the Hunter was determined to see this mission through. Sure, at this point their motivation came from being angry at the situation, but motivation is motivation.  


“You’re getting pretty desperate if you think it’s a good idea to look in here, no fallen have been reported in these tunnels for almost two years,” the Ghost teased.  


“Quite you, that’s exactly why I think we should look here. If we can’t find what we are looking for in fallen hide-outs, then we might as well search places that we don’t think have fallen at all.”  


“You’re losing it.”  


“Maybe.”  


The Hunter’s ghost illuminated the area around the two of them as they made their way down a crumbling set of stairs. They strode across the platform and onto a rusty train car that groaned under the unexpected weight. The train car continued to wail as the Hunter made their way further up the car and out onto the open subway tunnel. After a few minutes of walking the tunnel became more and more illuminated by a source that was not the Hunter’s ghost.  


“My scans don’t indicate we are near a known exit, although it is possible the tunnel collapsed up ahead,” the Ghost said.  


“Somehow I doubt we will be that lucky,” the Hunter replied, already jogging down the tunnel and towards what would hopefully be the end to their mission.  


~~~  


“I heard you found the source of the false chatter hunter,” The Speaker called out.  


“Turns out all I needed was a few weeks of frustration to come up with a ridiculous idea that somehow worked” the Hunter sarcastically remarked.  


“Regardless of your motivations I appreciate your tenacity and that spirit you use like no other.”  


“Well I’m glad someone is appreciating it.”


End file.
